headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
France
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = | state = | city = | locale = Western Europe | residents = French | poi = Brittany; Eiffel Tower; Louvre; Marseilles; Paris; Rhyll | 1st = }} France is a country in Europe and part of the European Union. It's capital city is Paris, one of the most famous cities in the world, visited by millions of tourists every year. Continuities Armageddon Many countries and major cities across the globe are devastated by flaming meteorites that strike the planet, including Paris, France. DC Comics France was the principal setting of the 1992 Elongated Man comic book limited series. The Elongated Man (Ralph Dibny) and his wife, Sue went to Paris for the Pan-European Economic Conference. Along the way, the Elongated Man prevented the assassin Copperhead from murdering an important French finance minister. He nearly captured the villain, but suddenly Warp appeared and transported Copperhead to safety. A strange super-powered terrorist named L'Escargot raided the conference and killed the French ambassador, Choux. Ralph sprang into action, but it was Bito Wladon who stopped L'Escargot's rampage with undulating waves of sonic force from his Sonigun. Elongated Man 1 Doctor Who In 1979, the Fourth Doctor came to France on holiday with his companion Romana. They explored the sights of Paris and became involved in a sinister plot wrought by one Count Carlos Scarlioni to rob the Louvre museum of its most famous painting - the Mona Lisa. Doctor Who: City of Death Godzilla In the 1968 film Destroy All Monsters, the alien race known as the Kilaaks took control of the world's monsters and sent them to attack every major city in the world. Gorosaurus was sent to attack Paris. The 2004 film Godzilla: Final Wars followed much of the same formula as Destroy All Monsters. In this film, Paris was attacked by the giant insect Kamacuras. Mars Attacks! In Mars Attacks, the Martians attack France and destroy the Eiffel Tower. Star Trek According to the cosmic entity known as the Q, the area that would one day be France was the location where life on the planet first began. Star Trek: The Next Generation Episode: All Good Things... France is also the birth place of the Picard family who owned a vineyard in the town of La Barre. Jean-Luc Picard grew up here and returned to La Barre many years later after he had become Captain of the USS Enterprise-D. In the year 2367, Jean-Luc returned to the vineyard to recuperate from injuries he sustained after having been assimilated by a conquering alien race known as the Borg. Star Trek: The Next Generation Episode: Family War of the Worlds Along with many other major cities across the globe, Paris, France was attacked and nearly destroyed in the original 1953 adaptation of H.G. Wells' War of the Worlds. Points of Interest ; Rhyll: Rhyll was a kingdom in France during the Dark Ages. A man named Guy DuBlanc lived in Rhyll and was captain of the guard and the taxation enforcer for Baron Rivalen. A vain, wicked an cruel man, he often extorted and maimed peasants who were unable to pay their dues. Guy DuBlanc met his match however when the guardian of the peasants, a Hellspawn known as Lord Iain Covenant scarred his face. The Sisters of the Morrigan provided him with a mystical helmet with four horns. ; Seine: The Seine, or River Seine, is a 776 km long river and an important commercial waterway within the Paris Basin in the north of France. It rises at Source-Seine, 30 kilometers northwest of Dijon in northeastern France in the Langres plateau, flowing through Paris and into the English Channel at Le Havre. Films that take place in * 2001: A Space Travesty * 2010: The Year We Make Contact (partially) * 2012 (partially) * Armageddon (partially) * Core, The (partially) * Destroy All Monsters (partially) * Earth vs. the Flying Saucers (partially) * Godzilla: Final Wars (partially) * Independence Day (partially) * Mars Attacks! (partially) * Murders in the Rue Morgue * Spider-Man: Far from Home * When Worlds Collide (partially) TV shows that take place in * Doctor Who :* "Doctor Who and the Silurians (Part 6)" :* "City of Death (Part 1)" :* "City of Death (Part 2)" :* "City of Death (Part 3)" :* "City of Death (Part 4)" * Time Tunnel :* Time Tunnel: Invasion * Tripods, The * Warehouse 13 (select episodes) :* "Reset" Comics that take place in * Doom Patrol 86 * Van Helsing: From Beneath the Rue Morgue 1 Characters from * Angelique de Bussi * Brain, The * Elsa Toulon * Emil LaSalle * Guy DuBlanc * Henri Ducard * Jean-Luc Picard * Jean-Paul Duchamp * Julia Remarque * Laura De Mille * Le Grand * Mallah * Marseilles * Pouissin * Quasimodo * René Duquesne * Vina Star Trek: Burning Dreams People who were born in * Ana Florit * Boyan Vukelic * Jean-Pierre Jeunet * Jean Reno * Jules Verne * Louis Jourdan * Luc Besson * Ophélie Winter * Sebastian Roché * Vincent Tabaillon People who died in * Claude Farell * Jules Verne * Maurice Colbourne * Nicole Maurey Notes & Trivia * France was one of the few countries where Godzilla: Final Wars was released theatrically. In most other venues it was released straight to DVD. It premiered in France on August 31st, 2005. External Links * at Wikipedia * France at Memory Alpha * France at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:France Category:Western Europe Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous